four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Raimundo
Raimundo Pedrosa Raimundo is played by the RP's host, Zuyuri. He is often considered the main protagonist of the series. Life Before 4EU Raimundo Pedrosa was born the second child of two natives of Brazil, Miriam and Aaron Pedrosa. Both were middle class residents of Rio de Janiero; Miriam was a charitable woman working for a Christian community, Aaron was a scientist that studied the flow of groundwater, focusing more heavily on science. Their daughter, Vidia, who was five years older than Raimundo, had an overbearing grip on her brother, making him do practically every with her. While growing up, Raimundo developed a sense of independence - for being so tightly knit to his sister gave him a desire to do what he wanted without her constantly hovering over him- and a high respect for girls as being equal to boys; not just from Vidia, but from his cousin Anya and his mother. The vibrance of Rio de Janiero was always in Raimundo's blood. He loved the culture, the noise, and the beauty of his hometown. He grew up into a street-smart, book-smart individual as he was raised by boh his kind, nuturting mother and his intelligent, but absentminded father. Raimundo valued his freedom to do what he willed, knowing what he was doing was in the right pathset;but then he was asked out by Megara. Megara, or Meg, was a girl Raimundo attended high school with. He had never spoken with her until that afternoon. She ran into him after he had come to shore from his afternoon surf, and was the very first girl to ever ask him out. New to the experience of being in a relationship, and a bit awestruck by her independence and sassiness, Raimundo accepted. The more time he spent with her, the more he noticed a side to her he didn't end up falling for. Megara was selfish, male-dependent, manipulative, idiotic and uncaring; throwing hissy fits if she never got her way, shooting down every idea Raimundo had to spend time with her besides their usual, whining about him not being manly enough to do anything nice for her, and peppering simple conversations with hot insults towards the people Raimundo cared about. Her worst habit was forcefully stripping him down so she could force him to making love to her despite his protests of not wanting to. The very first night was at an expensive club where she had rented out a room. In her friskiness, she had left four gashes in his shoulder blades; the scars are still there. Salvation came in the form of Iroh. The old man witnessed Raimundo's scars, and invited the young man to regale him in his troubles. Raimundo vented to Iroh how Meg was treating him, and that he no longer felt like he was free to do anything. Iroh complimented Raimundo on his judgment of air, telling Raimundo about Four Elements University and how he could teach him about how to bend the air. Raimundo, who had no plans for college set in stone, accepted Iroh's offer of a free ride scholarship, curious as to what that life would hold. A joyous but tearful approval from his family gave Raimundo a stronger sense of confidence in his choice. The following week, Meg came to Raimundo's house looking for sex, as usual. Enraged that she had gone so far, and finally full of the strength he needed, Raimundo announced he was leaving her. Meg tried two attempts to keep him to stay; the first was a venom filled threat to stalk him, the second was a tearful imploring. Neither attempt worked. The last words Raimundo ever told Meg before he kicked her out of his life were; "No! I'm sick of this place! Grow up and stop acting selfish!" Life at 4EU Adapting to Four Elements University wasn't as difficult as Raimundo thought. The island environment, along with the concrete jungle of Draco City, reminded him a great deal of Rio de Janiero. He jokingly declares the place is almost as good as Rio; almost. He made a routine similar to his home life in Brazil,with a few changes. Raimundo's major is Air Manipulation. He chose the path because Iroh's speech inspired him to reach inside himself to harness the ability to create air, and fly on the direction it wants him to go In classes, Raimundo is humbled by that he knows little about Airbending, often patiently waiting for some of his questions that he didn't read up on to be answered for him so he can have a fair share of learning from them as they do from him. He is one of the few students that knows there is a time and place for work, and puts effort into his studies when that time comes; so much so that he will often spiral into fits of hysteria if an assignment's deadline is coming up or if he isn't confident in a test. Raimundo studies diligently and can be incredibly focused while poring over assignments, and he detests interruptions when he's putting effort into looking at his Airbending homework; friends know that when he is in absolute focus mode, one slight interruption will cause him to lash out. Raimundo is a prominent figure in probending; he is the captain of Four Elements University's top team, the Dragons. As Airbenders are required to fight using a staff like tool, Raimundo is recognizable by his scimitar blade, earning him the probending nickname "Sword of the Storm". That same concentration found in his studying can be shown in probending. He focuses on the competition with determination, even getting extremely competetitive with the game. As captain, he takes his leadership roles seriously, knowing when to back down or to bring more force into the element itself. Personality Like most Brazilians, Raimundo has a sense of humor and a rambunctious side. He enjoys a good laugh as much as the next person, but knows to back off when he feels the joke is unfunny or is meant to be laughing at a person rather than with. ''The rambunctiousness comes from being so strong-willed and living in an environment that influenced a rebellious attitude. However, Rai's rebelling is done with a purpose in a mind; he doesn't just do deeds just to stand out from the crowd. He calls himself a "rebel with a cause", as his actions become uncontrollable only when he is standing up for a belief he holds true. Raimundo is also extremely loyal and friendly, never leaving his friends in the dust and becoming a shoulder to cry on or a guardian angel. He's not afraid to speak his mind, especially when it comes to defending people he cares about from bullying. He will stand firm, and when asked to choose a side, almost always stays with his friends. As mentioned earlier, Raimundo is book-smart, people-smart, and, what he's most proud of, street smart. His drive to explore the world has led him to know so much about the cities he's been in, what areas to avoid and where to go to have fun, how to sweet-talk grouchy passerby. His street-smarts include an athletic license. He prefers to play or do the sports rather than watch them; when not in a city mood, he can be found rock climbing or surfing at Aquarius Beach Romantically, Raimundo prefers a balanced relationship. He is still recovering from the scars left by Meg - the figurative ones - so he is not looking for any particular girl to pursue; he is just afraid of being hurt like he was in the past. But, his respect of women is still very much a part of him, and he will show courtesy and kindness to a girl when the situation calls for it. He doesn't care for flirting much; he will only resort to flirting as a means to sort of get the girl either out of his way or out of her shell. Relationships '''STUDENTS' Anya - Raimundo's cousin and arguably his oldest, dearest friend. Both of them had grown up together in Brazil, in which Anya became less like a cousin and more like a sister. Rai often considers Anya a closer blood bond than Vidia, as they both get into trouble or hang out at every best chance. Rai is one of the few people to know about Anya's insomnia attacks, so usually he is the only one to snap her out of her dazes; she in return is often the only one to calm him down during a pre-exam meltdown. While there are times where they disagree, Jack Frost - One of the first friends Raimundo ever made in Draco City. Jack is one of Raimundo's roommates in the Elemental housing, proposing a fraternal bond. Raimundo doesn't approve of Jack's actions at times, but he knows his complaints tend to fall on semi-deaf ears. But despite the disagreement on that, Jack and Rai have become best friends. Jack will always perk Raimundo up and vice versa, and the Brazilian has a habit of keeping Jack grounded. Duncan - The first person to ever welcome Raimundo to Draco City was his roommate Duncan. Raimundo isn't afraid of Duncan's half-dragon heritage, rather looking at it with a sort of piqued interest. He is usually the first to jump to Duncan's defense, and the two can be found hanging out after probending matches. Like Jack, Rai and Duncan's friendship is more on the lines of brotherhood.This was solidifed during Jack and Rai teaming up to rescue him from Eris' clutches. Madellaine - Madellaine was the first real Airbender Raimundo met, and thus made him all the more interested in becoming one with his element, making her probably his first real best friend at Four Elements University. The more he sparred and hung with out with her, the more he saw her as a fierce fighter and an even better friend. He understands that things can be intense for her and backs off to adjust to her comfort level and takes her words of wisdom seriously. Esmeralda - Esme and Rai hit it off seemingly well when they met on Aquarius Beach. After Eris' attack on the university, in which Esmeralda saved Raimundo's life, the relationship went from friendship to a quasi-romance, in which Esmeralda admitted in a rush that she loved him. Still not ready for a comitted relationship after Meg, Raimundo couldn't return her affections. He continued visiting her and talking with her, even going as far to protect ehr when she fell ill to an unusual circumstance. During the process of caring for her - and when Azula practially broke her - did Raimundo realize he did, in fact, start falling for her. The position brought him to open his heart to her, and thus the quasi-romance became a fully blossomed one. He respects her strong will and admires her for not caring what people truly think about her. He understands that she has a concern of her inner fire, and will avoid poking at the situation if ever possible. They tease one another with gentle flirtations, and can often be found either flying or sitting close Mozenrath - Raimundo's "sassy gay friend". His final roommate is Raimundo's exact opposite, but they manage to get along fairly well to where they see one another as good friends. Mozenrath is usually there to give Rai advice in regards to socialite issues or to answer any questions about Draco City, and Raimundo is actually rather accepting of Mozenrath's sexuality choices Jasmine - Raimundo met Jasmine, the new girl, in the Student Union Building and struck up a conversation idly. What followed was him realizing that the skinwalker is actually kind of cool. He likes her enthusiasm for trying new things, her outgoing personality, and all the commonalities he saw between them just on that first meeting. Belle - Raimundo and Belle get along fairly well, despite their differences. If he's a jock, she's a nerd. He took on her offer to become the healer for the Dragons, and keeps a close eye on her and Duncan, teasing them out of mischief. They often compare answers to homework when out of class and exchange playful banter. Charlotte - Raimundo's relationship with Charlotte is...complex. In her bubbly "Pink Princess" mood, Raimundo cannot stand her. Not because her peppiness drives him insane, but because she is was self-proclaimed number one fan; going to extremes of following him wherever he is, attempting to butter him up, and possessively guarding him, much to his dismay. This ceased when she started dating Jack Spicer. Her "Ice Queen" mood is different: Raimundo still doesn't like her because she has sided with Azula, but he has a sympathetic attitude towards Charlotte in that mood, even agreeing with her on certain topics. But as an overall perspective, Raimundo doesn't hate Charlotte, he just prefers she keep her distance from him and will fight and talk with her whenever he feels a need to. Azula - After failing to win over a light side of her, Raimundo refuses to bow down to "the queen bee". He finds her attitudes bullyish, selfish, manipulative and uncaring.; which are traits he recognizes from Meg and detests. But underneath his "stuck-up bitch" opinion, Raimundo does feel pity for Azula, in spite of himself, because he knows the path she's chosen will lead to loneliness. TEACHERS Iroh - The headmaster was the whole reason Raimundo had come to Four Elements University. Raimundo regards Iroh with a high amount of respect Helga - Raimundo thinks the Probending coach is actually kind of cool. He looks up at Helga with a high amount of respect and admires at how determined but not ruthless she can be. He often questions her incredibly military regimes, but he never says anything out loud about it. He doesn't say "no" to her unless he finds the request too extreme, which is often never. Vlad - Something about the offensive air teacher rubs Raimundo the wrong way. He was lucky to stay on Vlad's good side - much of this is his respect for authority - but he inwardly questions the teacher's constant targetting of certain students, which he doesn't like. Harley Trivia In LA casting, Raimundo would be played by Theo James Rai's birthday is June 15 (Gemini) Raimundo's hobbies are surfing, beach volleyball, video games and reading Raimundo's favorite color is turquoise blue Rai's favorite foods are deep dish pizza and fish tacos; his least favorite foods are beef/pork dishes Category:Students Category:Male Category:Air Category:Gifted Human